The present disclosure relates to efficient finite impulse response filters.
A digital signal processor (DSP) can perform many types of signal processing, such as processing audio and/or video signals, using algorithms that involve a large number of mathematical operations performed on a large set of data. Compared to general-purpose microprocessors, digital signal processors can perform a narrower range of tasks, but can execute signal processing algorithms more efficiently with a lower latency and lower power consumption. This makes digital signal processors suitable for use in portable devices, such as mobile phones. A digital signal processor may include program memory that stores programs, data memory that stores the information to be processed, and one or more computing engines that perform math processing based on the program from the program memory and the data from the data memory. Examples of signal processing that can be efficiently performed by digital signal processors include audio compression and decompression, image compression and decompression, video compression and decompression, filtering of signals, spectrum analysis, modulation, pattern recognition and correlation analysis.